Bus coupling methods and devices provided for that purpose, i.e. bus couplers, are known per se. However, such known devices or methods are mainly designed to convert data to be transmitted from a first bus system (originating bus system) to another bus system (destination bus system) from a protocol used in the area of the originating bus system to a protocol used in the area of the destination bus system. In addition, bus coupling is also frequently used when it is necessary, in the case of long transmission distances, to refresh or boost signals. Such bus couplers are also known as repeaters.